


Womanizer

by louis_ass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, I'm sorry this is awful it's 3:30 am, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, Nosh sort of mebtioned, Riding, Smut, Song fic, Top Louis, Unrequited Love, but this is sort of me writing out my annoyance of Harry's portrayal by the media, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_ass/pseuds/louis_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the school 'womanizer' who wants a piece of that fine Tomlinson ass. </p><p>And oh hai-look, there's even a moral to the smut how fun. </p><p>{written to 'womanizer' by Britney Spears}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors but: 
> 
> A) it's now 3:40 am  
> B) I wrote this on my phone
> 
> And I'm sorry if it sucks but:
> 
> A) it's now 3:40 am  
> B) I wrote this on my phone  
> C) I've never really written a smut one-shot before?):
> 
> But I'll fix any errors tomorrow and I'd love you forever if you left feedback. Thanks!

Womanizer:

Louis downs another shot, thoughts already swimming from the alcohol he'd consumed in the past few hours of being in the overcrowded party in this really, really big house. 

This isn't really Louis' scene at all anymore. Maybe once upon a time when he first started university and didn't really give a fuck about anything, living off of top-ramen noodles and for random hook-ups that led to meaningless sex. But that's not Louis now, so he takes a moment to silently cuss out Niall and the annoyingly coupley Ziam for dragging him to this party.

Louis sighs, watching the university kids around him dancing dirty or stumbling into each other in a drunk haze, giggling like a bunch of idiots. 

Really, Louis can't remember the appeal of these stupid things anymore. The music is always so loud that it feels like it's causing your whole body to shake. The people are all completely wasted, and while Louis can now enjoy the stupidity that comes from these things, he himself remembers waking up with an agonizing headache and a need to be crouched down next to a toilet. Plus, pointless sex has sort of become, well, pointless. Louis would rather have a serious relationship than a string of drunk one night stands nowadays. 

Still, Louis finds himself biting his lip, taking in the sight of some of the drunk guys parading about, some without shirts. No harm in looking, right? Louis has to admit that some of the blokes here have amazing asses, and hell if he's going to let an opportunity to openly ogle them without the risk of getting slapped go by. 

However, it seems Louis isn't the only one checking guys out. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Louis catches eye contact with a tall boy who has a girl pressed up close to him. The boy smirks at Louis before bringing the girl back closer to him and winking, biting his lip as he openly scans up and down Louis' body, making the older boy's cheeks flush. 

Louis quickly decides he needs a drink and heads to the kitchen, feeling someone's gaze burning at his back, and grabs a beer from the fridge, quickly looking for a bottle opener. 

Louis' skin is still prickling from the boy's intense stare. Really, Louis is used to guys checking him out-he doesn't have such a huge ass for nothing. But, those guys aren't Harry Styles. 

Harry Styles is probably the biggest womanizer at this university despite only finishing his first year just this past spring. Louis is pretty sure that the number of girls he hasn't fucked yet is pretty damn small and the boy seems to have some sort of allergy to actual relationships. Still, Louis has never suspected the sexy curly-haired lad was into dick, too, and he just really needed a drink-which is proving to be a difficult task considering some jackass has nicked the bottle opener. Either that, or the shifty looking lady at Len's Crafters gave him the wrong prescription contacts. He's definitely planning on sending a complaint either way. 

Louis let's out a semi-girlish noise of frustration, about to go find Niall and throw an unnecessary fit about bad contacts and stupid people with curly hair until the Irishman takes him home, but then there's hot breath on his neck, making Louis shiver just a little. A long set of long arms circle around him, bottle opener key chain thingy-Louis really needs to get himself one of those things seeing as one could've been helpful in this sort of situation-in hand, and suddenly Louis' beer is open. 

As soon as the arms aren't around him-which is longer than what one would think necessary-, Louis spins around, coming face to face with none other than Harry Styles himself. He takes a swig of his beer, blue eyes full of distrust and trained on the other boy, before mumbling some sort of thank you and going to leave. 

Except Harry seems to have other plans for where this is going in mind. 

Harry let's out a chuckle, catching Louis' wrist. Louis squeals, some of his beer sloshing out onto his hand and part of his arm, and he glares up at Harry because now his arm is going to be all gross and sticky. "Can I help you with something?" Louis spits out, trying to shake Harry off and, upon finding Harry's hold on him not loosening, settles for trying to lick the beer off of his arm, missing the almost fond look that's shot his way. That is, before Harry shows his true, crude colors. 

"You can blow me," Harry suggests, smirking down at Louis, eyes trained on the tan boy's pink tongue, darting his own out to wet his lips. 

Louis rolls his eyes, hoping the blush that's lighting his cheeks up isn't too noticeable as he lifts his head up, straightening himself, not trying to pull away from Harry this time. "Not what I meant, Curly," he huffs, lifting the alcohol up to his mouth and wrapping his lips around his beer bottle in a way that's a bit more suggestive than it should have been as he takes another swig, keeping eye contact. And, well, if Harry takes the gesture sexually, who is Louis to deny the title of being a bit of a tease?

Harry's eye flash with what could be described as want, and Louis definitely does not miss that detail. "Well, I figured since I was such a gentleman and opened your beer for you," he points out, earning a snort and eye roll from Louis before he continues. "You'd give me the honor of one dance together?" 

At the end of his request, Harry flashes a sickeningly charming smile, and Louis wants to cringe at how damn awful the younger boy is. Except, he's sort of intrigued at this point in their little conversation and doesn't know if he can say no to this kid or not.

Still, Louis pretends to think about whether or not he's going to say yes or not-even though it's probably beyond obvious that he's going to say yes-and takes another drink of the cold beer in a similar manner to his last swig, earning a little noise from the man in front of him.

"Fine-I'll grace you with one dance, but I want to finish my beer first," Louis decides, lips in a tight, pink line, neither frowning nor smiling. Though he won't admit it, he's fighting the smile that's itching to spread across his face. 

Harry, however, isn't fighting the dimpled smile that stretches his porcelain skin. "Well, hurry up and chug that bitch then!" the boy urges, staring down at Louis with eager eyes. 

Louis rolls his eyes, pausing a moment. "Rude," he hisses, tone a bit more playful than he would've liked, but he tilts his head back, raising the bottle to his lips, letting the liquid begin to slip down his throat. And if he feels Harry's hold on his wrist tighten, so what? It's not like he's making noises because he knows he has an audience or something like that. Louis would never do something that.

Once Louis' emptied the bottle, Harry takes the now empty beer bottle roughly from the other's smaller hands and throws it at the recycling bin, glass bottle landing dead center into the bin by some awesome stroke of luck. Before Louis even has a second to decide between declaring Harry to be a caveman for manhandling him so much during this short conversation or complimenting him on his great aim, he's getting tugged out of the kitchen, practically stumbling at the sudden force, sending a not-so-confident death glare at the back of a head of curls. 

Louis finds himself getting pulled into the middle of the huge mob of disgusting, sweaty drunk people, almost wanting to tell Harry to fuck off and get away from all this before he gets nauseous and passes out. 

Except within seconds there's large hands at Louis' hips, and he's getting pulled back, and his breath hitches as he feels Harry's lips ghosting his neck, fingers digging into tan flesh so hard that Louis' more than positive he's going to have bruises come tomorrow.

Somehow, Louis really can't give a fuck at the moment. 

Instead, Louis tosses his head back, exposing his neck a bit better for Harry and pushing back against the boy before slowly moving his hips, his ass rubbing friction against the other boy's clothed crotch, making Harry suck in a breath, hold tightening and teeth biting at the skin on his neck. 

Louis really can't be held responsible for the noises that escape past his lips when he has Harry marking his neck like that. 

Louis continues grinding back on Harry for a bit, sweat starting to form on his brow as Harry continues to litter his neck with bites and kiss, arms going back over his head, tightening around Harry's neck when he feels the curly-haired boy getting a bit too excited against his bum. 

Harry's lips depart Louis' neck, going for thin, chapped, pink lips, but the older boy, turns his head, smirking knowingly. He makes a 'tut-tut' sound with his tongue before turning his head so his mouth is against Harry's ear. "Pretty boys like me don't kiss in public, Styles-we prefer dark, private rooms," he whispered, earning some sort of low noise from the back of Harry's throat. As an after thought, he adds, "kind of like one of those rooms upstairs."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice before he has Louis' hand in his own, leading him through the overcrowded room to where the staircase is, tugging the other lad up the steps. Louis follows, heart hammering as he tries hard not too stumble too much on his way up. The alcohol's effects have fully kicked in-probably sometime while the two boys were dancing-and without Harry helping to hold him up, Louis isn't exactly feeling like his graceful self at the moment.

Upon making it up the staircase, the two boys find it to be littered with drunken couples-both heterosexual and homosexual-making out and giggling, too out of it to bother to find a proper room to fuck in. For some reason, this makes Louis burst into giggles because fuck-he's drunk way too much. 

Harry opens a door, slamming it shut fairly quickly after finding it to be already occupied. Louis laughs at this, too, because the taller man has a frustrated look on his face, and a fond smile spreads across Harry's face at the sound because he thinks Louis seriously has one of the most beautiful laughs he's ever heard.

After another try, Harry opens a door, finding an empty bedroom. He grins, pulling Louis in and shutting the door. 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Louis presses Harry up against the door, a sound of surprise coming from the back of Harry's throat, thin pink lips find full red ones in a frenzy of a kiss, more teeth clashing than tongues dancing. Louis has a hand fisting at the material that makes up a white v-neck that clothed a seemingly endless torso at the shoulder, holding Harry back, while the other pushes at Harry's neck down so it's not as hard for Louis to reach Harry's lips.

Harry places his hands shamelessly on the flesh of Louis' round ass, pulling the smaller lad closer to him so their bodies are pressed together and groaning into the kiss.

Louis begins to fumble with the button on Harry's jeans, pulling the zipper down in one swift motion upon getting the button undone. As he tugs the denim material down long, white legs, Louis drops to his knees, lightly palming the prominent bulge through boxer materials as if it was some sort of brand new experiment that Louis was taking part in. 

Harry let's his head back, hitting it on the wall, biting his lip harshly to keep the little keening noises that are currently threatening to escape his mouth at the moment. 

Louis grins at the response, sensing Harry's trying to hold back. Really, that simply just won't do. 

Louis leans closer to Harry's groin, breathing hot breath against the covered cock. The action earns a squirm from Harry, and Louis smirks before darting his tongue out, licking a stripe along the cloth covered dick.

Harry's letting out these breathy little gasps, and Louis can't help but be a bit surprised. He doesn't even have his mouth around the boy's fucking cock and he's already all worked up. Louis must be a shit load better at this than he remembers.

Pinching the elastic of Harry's boxers with his forefinger and thumb, Louis relieves the curly-haired man's dick from its confinements. Not to his surprise-given the size of his feet, hands, and really just Harry in general-, the kid is fucking huge, easily getting categorized as one of the largest he's seen-though Liam's is easily the biggest he has seen, and really, he could've gone without walking in on hr and Zayn fucking, but that's another story. Still, Louis pretends to be properly shocked by Harry's size, widening his pretty blue eyes in a way he's sure is classified more comical than sexy, but he doubts Harry could give a fuck when his mouth is about to be around him pretty soon.

So, Louis wraps a dainty hand around the base of the other boy's penis, earning a hiss of pleasure from the bruised lips above his head. Slowly, he moves his hand up and down Harry's shaft, pumping him slowly, twisting slightly whenever his hand reached close to his balls. 

Harry reaches down, tangling his fingers in soft, caramel-colored, feathery hair, trying to communicate that he needs Louis' mouth around him now.

Luckily, Louis gets the message, giving the head of the dick a small and quick lick. He looks up, enjoying the sound that the other boy has made as his tongue had grazed over the cock. By now, Louis' smirking. For someone who's supposedly slept with more women than Louis can bother to count, the boy sure is easy to please. 

That in mind, Louis let's his mouth encompass Harry's penis until he felt the top part his the back of his throat, causing him to only gag a little, eyes watering.

Harry lets out a moan that's dirty enough to be in porn as Louis begins to move his head back and forth, tongue swirling like the other boy's dick is some sort of ice cream cone, hallowing his cheeks and sucking harder when he reaches the head. Louis continues this process, rolling Harry's balls with his hands as he continues blowing the lad. Harry all the while continues letting out little noises of pleasure and hitched intakes and outtakes of breath as he practically squeals out Louis' name over and over again.

At some point, Louis tries to take in Harry all the way, the other boy's cock hitting the back of his throat and causing his throat to constrict around the length. Harry let's out another porn-worthy groan, and his hands tangle themselves in Louis' hair, a harsh pull on feathery locks tugging a moan from Louis, sending vibrations up Harry's dick.

"F-fuck, Lou," Harry hisses, throwing his head back against the door, eyes shut and red lips parted in a way that's pretty much the most sinful fucking thing he's ever seen. Harry's eyes flicker back open to the point where they're just half-slits, and he peers down at Louis, practically panting. "Louis-I'm getting close. Can I-may I fuck your mouth?"

The fact that Harry almost used the fucking phrase 'may I' to be more polite has Louis letting out a filthy moan around the other boy's cock, and he pulls out with a popping noise, nodding his head vigorously, cerulean eyes half-lidded as he stares up in a daze at Harry. 

Harry doesn't wait for Louis to wrap his pretty pink lips back around his length, instead opting for tangling his hands in soft brown hair and thrusting his hips forward, cock hitting the back of the other boy's throat and making him gag. 

But Louis takes it, willing his throat to go slack and hallowing out his cheeks, eyes squinty and watery, face going a reddish color as he stares up at Harry, letting the other boy fuck wildly into his face.

Harry tosses his head backwards as a low, guttural groan sounds into the air; the curly-haired boy can barely control himself and he knows he'll be coming undone a lot sooner than he'd like to.

So, with one look down at a gorgeous boy who's taking in his cock like it's his living, Harry comes with a sort of yelp, muscles tensing and body shaking, biting his lip so harshly that he can taste iron from his own blood.

Louis practically bounces back up, smirking at Harry before the tall boy grabs the back of his head and smashes their lips together. 

Louis finds himself pushed backwards, and he half-walks, half-stumbles with Harry's direction to the bed. Feeling the soft mattress beneath him, the blue-eyes boy looks up into lust-blown green eyes, taking in every detail as the younger boy gets undressed. 

Considering he's lost his pants and boxers somewhere along their way to the bed, Harry's naked fairly quickly, moving down to rut against Louis and connect their mouths in a hot, filthy kiss.

Louis pushes Harry off of him, taking a moment to catch his breath and admire the smooth skin of Harry's defined chest and the tattoos that were scattered across his very fit body. His eyes catch on the butterfly tattoo, and if he weren't so damned turned on at the moment, he'd definitely be taking the piss for Harry having it.

Instead, Louis lets out a pornographic moan, biting his lip as he asks, "Do you have lube and a condom?"

Harry's eyes brighten, and he nods like an overly-eager puppy before practically jumping off the bed to find wherever it is he keeps his supplies. Louis takes the opportunity to fully undress himself, gasping as cool air hits his extremely hard dick. 

Within seconds, Harry is back and pushing the shorter boy back down against the pillows, connecting his lips with Louis' before disconnecting them, leaning in close to Louis' ear to dirtily whisper, "I wanna ride you, Lou."

And fuck-who is Louis to deny this kid a ride?

With panting breaths escaping past his lips as he tries to mellow his breathing out, Louis reaches for the lube that Harry's placed beside them, but a large hand catches his wrist, and Harry's voice is at his ear again.

"No, baby. Wanna put on a show for you as I open myself up for you big, thick cock."

Louis shuts his eyes tightly and moans out a word that sounds suspiciously similar to Harry's name, and then he feels a weight lifted off of him. Snapping his eyes open, Louis sits up and finds that Harry's just to the side of his toned, tanned legs. He's already got a lube-covered finger up his ass while he free hand lazily works his cock and his eyes are screwed tightly shut, tongue sticking out in concentration and fuck if it isn't one of the hottest things Louis' witnessed. 

Harry adds another, and soon it's three, and Louis finds himself completely mesmerized with the way that long, slim, milky white fingers disappear into the other boy's tight hole, and Louis doesn't even realize he has his own hand moving up and down his cock until a large hand swats it away. Louis watched through heavily-lidded eyes as Harry rolls the condom onto his erect dick before slowly sliding down onto the tan boy, a groan escaping his lips. Louis' own breath catches before he lets out a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut as Harry starts to move up and down, swiveling his hips as he sank down onto cock; all the while making obscure little noises and panting as he works. 

Louis can't help but give into temptation and open his eyes to look at Harry. He's greeted with the sit of the curly-haired boy's head tossed back, strong arms supporting him as he arches his back occasionally, Louis' dick deep inside him. With this view, Louis knows he's close and won't last much longer, but he does his best to hold out, moving his hips up in thrusts that meet Harry's little circular motions as he goes downwards.

The two are panting messes, and Harry lets out a little squeal of Louis' name before coming again, jolting forward to collapse onto Louis' chest. Louis follows suit a few seconds later, groaning out Harry's name and a few choice words as well. They lie there, trying to even out their breathing and the only sounds that can be heard are their ragged gasps for air. 

Eventually, Harry pulls off and then rolls off of Louis, a huge smile on his face as he states up at the ceiling, wanting very badly to hold Louis' hand. "That was amazing, Lou," he lets out, flopping his head to the side to look at Louis. 

Louis smiles at him with an unreadable emotion, and Harry lets himself get fooled by thinking it's a sort of fondness. 

"Right." 

It's all Louis says before he's getting up and getting dressed, and Harry sits up quickly, looking confused and a tad bit scared as he watches the petite boy head towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Harry questions, voice shaky and uncertain. 

Louis turns to look at Harry before his departure, and he doesn't realize a few things about Harry. 

Louis doesn't realize that Harry actually hasn't slept with all those women, but what's the point in denying rumors if you can't change someone's opinion?

Louis doesn't realize that all those girls whose dorms that Harry gets caught leaving aren't Harry's latest shag but instead some of his friends who had requested a movie night or just needed someone's shoulder to cry on after their latest breakup. 

Louis doesn't realize that Harry hates getting told he uses women all the time when in fact he's only slept with two people-Louis being the second-and that he just goes along with this suave, charming act; really, he's as shy and insecure as it gets. 

Louis doesn't realize what an incredible person Harry is because, like everyone else, he knows only of the Harry that's been made by rumors and lies. 

Louis doesn't realize that Harry's had the biggest crush on him since Josh had dreamily pointed Niall out on the first day of school, but a different set of blue eyes had caught his eye. 

Louis doesn't realize he's sort of breaking Harry's heart by walking out right now. 

But those are all things Louis doesn't realize, but one thing he thinks he knows is that Harry will leave him if he doesn't go now. 

So, with a wink at Harry and a flick of his wrist, Louis smirks and says, "Gotta leave the womanizer before the womanizer leaves me, babe."

Louis' gone before Harry has a chance to breathe out a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I didn't mean to make Louis sound like a dick. I truly love and adore Louis to death being a proud Louis girl and Larry believer, and I think he's the farthest thing off from a prick.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!<33
> 
> Edit note (23rd of Aug): I'll start the second part soon as I promised to once this reached 1K hits. Thanks so much for reading!(:
> 
> Edit note (11th of Dec): I've been stuck on the second part and I've come to realize that it just wasn't meant to be more than a one-shot because I liked the way it ended, so I deleted the second part. Not all stories can have a happy ending, and I've decided this is one of them. However, the reader can also make up what happens next in their mind if they'd really like to. I just can't see myself writing a second part or fic that wasn't planned. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but thank you so much for the lovely feedback. I'm hoping to write more during winter break, so if you've got any one-shot requests just send in an ask to my tumblr louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com and I'll try to get to it. Thank you again for all the great feedback!


End file.
